The Career Development Core will provide training that fosters the development of new clinician-scientist leaders in the field of acute stroke research. Core Specific Aim 1 is to provide comprehensive training in acute stroke research to recent residency graduates who demonstrate rich potential for independent research careers. This Aim will be met by selecting 2 individuals annually during the Award period for subspecialty training in Stroke and Vascular Neurology or the Emergency Medicine of Cerebrovascular Disease. From Stroke Center faculty, School of Public Health offerings, and the UCLA NIH-supported Institutional K30 Graduate Training Program in Translational Research, fellows will receive formal didactic training in acute stroke management, acute stroke clinical trials, quantitative neuroepidemiology, biostatistics, clinical trial design, outcomes research, neurosonology, laboratory models of oxidative stress and excitotoxicity, and primary and secondary stroke prevention. Core Specific Aim 2 is to provide comprehensive training in acute stroke research to established investigators who are changing the direction of their research careers. This Aim will be met by including established investigators changing the direction of their research careers among individuals selected for fellowship training in Stroke and Vascular Neurology, or the Emergency Medicine of Cerebrovascular Disease, and by hosting Visiting Postgraduate Scholars for 1-6 month periods. Core Specific Aim 3 is to encourage the interest of outstanding physicians early in their careers in the field of acute stroke research. This Aim will be met by providing key training and mentoring to 15-25 medical students, and 40-60 residents in Neurology, Emergency Medicine, Neurosurgery, and Neuroradiology in acute stroke research. Core Specific Aim 4 is to encourage the interest of outstanding premedical students early in their careers in the field of acute stroke research. This Aim will be met by providing key training and mentoring to 250 premedical students in acute stroke research.